My immortal
by lillysatine
Summary: les pensées d’Alexandre suite au décès d’Hephaistion. Slash AlexandreHephaistion


Auteur : Satine

Film : Alexandre.

Genre : Slash entre Alexandre et Hephaistion.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : les pensées d'Alexandre suite au décès d'Hephaistion.

_**MY IMMORTAL**_

Hephaistion, tu es mort depuis bientôt huit mois et depuis ce jour fatal où tu me fus arraché, je ne vis plus.

Comment ais-je fait pour ne pas te suivre ce jour là, je ne le saurais jamais.

Mais je n'en peux plus.

J'ai perdu ma flamme, mon essence.

Je ne peux plus supporter ce monde où tu n'es plus.

J'ai si mal dans mon cœur et dans mon âme.

Mon cœur est mort depuis qu'il n'est plus réchauffé par un de tes sourires.

Mon âme est morte depuis qu'elle n'est plus abreuvée par ton amour.

Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté mon ange ?

Je t'aimais si fort et stupidement, je croyais que mon amour te garderait à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin.

Comme j'étais naïf…

Etre à mes côtés a attisé bon nombre de jalousie et cela fut ta perte.

Je ne saurais jamais qui t'a tué.

Même si je soupçonne Roxane.

Elle était si jalouse de mon amour pour toi.

Mais je n'ai pas pu la tuer puisqu'elle porte mon enfant…

Oh mon amour, me vois-tu de là où tu es ?

Et m'aimes-tu toujours malgré le mal que j'ai pu te faire ?

Je sais que même si tu n'as rien dit, mon mariage avec Roxane t'a fait de la peine.

Mais je te le répète encore, je ne l'ai jamais aimée.

Je voulais un héritier et ce mariage me forgeait une alliance avec les Perses.

J'ai couché avec elle, oui, mais je ne faisais l'amour qu'avec toi.

C'est la même chose pour Bagoas.

Oui, il partageait mon lit.

Mais c'était juste physique.

Mon cœur n'a jamais appartenu qu'à une seule personne.

Toi.

Je t'aime tellement Hephaistion et depuis ta mort, j'ai perdu le goût de vivre.

Je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme.

Je ne suis plus qu'une enveloppe vide dont l'âme a été arrachée le jour où tu as fermé à jamais tes magnifiques yeux bleus.

Comme ils me manquent…

Lorsque je me réveillais et ton regard plein d'amour était fixé sur moi, j'étais le plus heureux.

J'ai si mal…

Pourquoi cette souffrance est-elle si présente ?

Je te hais car tu me laisses seul avec ma peine.

Je pense sans cesse à toi, je ne dors plus, je ne vis plus.

Et je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, te rejoindre.

Si tu savais comme j'attends ce moment avec impatience…

Le temps a passé depuis ce jour noir mais ta présence est encore si vivace en moi.

Mes mains te cherchent.

Et ce, à chaque instant de la journée.

Par delà l'espace et le temps.

Mais à chaque fois, le dure réalité revient me frapper.

Tu es parti et je ne te reverrais jamais.

Je veux juste mourir et te rejoindre.

Mais je ne le ferais pas.

Je sais que tu ne le voudrais pas et si je suis honnête, je n'en ai pas la force.

Hephaistion, es-tu au paradis ?

Oui, j'en suis certain.

Tu étais un ange après tout.

Mon ange.

Et ceci, depuis le jour où nos âmes se sont rencontrées.

J'ai été attiré par toi depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne car pour toi, j'étais juste Alexandre.

Je n'étais pas le futur roi, fils de Philippe et d'Olympias.

J'étais juste un homme avec ses qualités et ses défauts et tu m'aimais pour moi.

Et moi je t'aimais pour toi.

Je sais que cet amour t'a attiré jalousie, rancœur et mépris mais tu n'as jamais quitté mes côtés.

Comme j'ai pu t'aimer pour ça…

Mon Hephaistion, te rappelles-tu ma colère quand Bucéphale a été enlevé ?

J'étais tellement furieux que j'ai massacré et massacré jusqu'à ce qu'il me revienne.

Et bien cette colère et cette rage n'est rien face à ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu me fus enlevé.

Tu disais souvent que j'étais un homme juste, qui ne tuait pas sans raison.

Mais ce que j'ai fait à ta mort n'est pas caractéristique d'un homme juste et bon.

J'ai tué le guérisseur chargé de ta guérison mais je n'ai pas de regrets.

Il m'avait enlevé la personne la plus chère à mon cœur, il n'avait plus le droit de vivre.

J'aurais pu laisser libre court à ma rage et me venger de ceux qui t'avaient empoisonné mais je ne savais pas qui étaient les responsables.

Et je n'ai pas eu le courage de chercher.

Je suis trop consumé par ma souffrance.

Oh mon amour, j'ai si mal et si tu me voyais, tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas.

Je ne suis plus le roi fier et arrogant, avide de conquête et d'espace.

Je ne suis plus qu'un homme brisé.

Ta bague ne me quitte jamais et je la regarde souvent.

Je te revois quand tu me l'as donnée et je me perds dans un rêve où tu es vivant et où mon cœur est entier.

Mais très vite, la réalité cruelle reprend ses droits et je reste avec la moitié de ce cœur dont tu as pris la meilleure moitié en partant.

Je voudrais tellement te rejoindre car comment fonctionner en étant qu'à moitié complet ?

Ce soir, c'est la fête.

Je ne voulais pas y aller, je voulais rester à penser à toi et à ton merveilleux sourire mais j'ai du faire acte de présence.

Le roi se devait d'être là au lieu de se morfondre.

Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser seul avec ma peine ?

Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que je suis mort en même temps que toi et que je ne veux pas être sauvé ?

Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce qu'est le véritable amour, ce qu'est la fusion ultime entre deux cœurs et deux âmes.

Ce que nous avions était si fort, si puissant que je ne peux le décrire avec des mots.

Tu étais mon tout et je t'aimais si passionnément que nos deux corps étaient alors un obstacle à la réunion de nos âmes.

Je suis présent à la fête et je vois que tout le monde s'amuse mais moi, je ne vois que toi.

Ton visage, ton sourire, tes yeux si amoureux me hantent en permanence.

On me tend à boire et arrive enfin l'occasion que j'attendais.

Je sais que la coupe est empoisonnée mais cette agonie n'a que trop duré.

Sans Hephaistion, il n'y a pas d'Alexandre.

Je suis couché et je sens qu'on s'agite autour de moi.

Mais je ne vois que des ombres et des formes sans importance.

Je t'attends simplement.

Je sens la fin approcher et j'entends vaguement que l'on me demande à qui je vais léguer mon empire. Quelle importance ?

Je ne serais plus là de toute façon et sans mon ange à mes côtés, cet empire n'est plus rien pour moi. Oui j'ai été Alexandre Le Grand mais je n'ai été grand que par ta présence à mes côtés.

Alors sans toi…

Je murmure quelque chose comme « au plus fort » mais même moi je n'en suis pas sûr tellement j'ai mal et que je suis impatient de te retrouver.

Je veux prendre ma bague et je sens qu'on me la tend.

Je la serre fort dans ma main et sous les hurlements de Roxane, je quitte ce monde pour te rejoindre.

Je vois une grande lumière blanche et soudain, je t'aperçois.

Tu m'attends en souriant et je me mets à pleurer de joie.

Tu es enfin revenu à la place qui est la tienne, à savoir à mes côtés.

Je balbutie des mots d'amour et de pardon.

Tu souris simplement et tu m'enlaces.

Enfin, tu es dans mes bras.

Enfin je peux te respirer à nouveau.

Enfin, je peux vivre.

Plus jamais tu ne me quitteras.

J'en fais la promesse.

Je t'aime Hephaistion.

Je suis né quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois et je suis mort quand tu m'as quitté.

Je fus le conquérant d'une nation mais je fus conquis par tes baisers.


End file.
